


One Hundred "I Love You"s

by longlosttimelady



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9961271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlosttimelady/pseuds/longlosttimelady
Summary: To distract Yuuri from his anxiety about the upcoming Japanese Nationals, Viktor decides to tell him "I love you" 100 times before the weekend is over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my sister based on her post https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/amyplaystuba/157726169560

Yuuri had been hard at work training ever since he had moved to Russia. He had been doing well, his confidence was improving and he was starting to make friends with his new rink mates. Not to mention that living with his fiancé and long-time idol was nothing short of a dream come true.

 

Unfortunately, however, the Japanese Nationals were quickly approaching and despite his success in the Grand Prix series, and constant reassurances from both Viktor and his friends (even Yurio contributed in his own angry, but secretly sincere way), Yuuri couldn't shake the ever increasing anxiety brought on by his memories of last year's nationals.

 

_You'll fail_ , the traitorous voice in his head assured him. _You'll embarrass yourself and Viktor and he'll leave you. you'll be forced to go back to Hasetsu in disgrace._

No matter how hard Yuuri tried he couldn't dismiss the voice, and soon despair took over. Yuuri lost all confidence and flubbed more jumps than he landed, which only made things worse.

 

Luckily Viktor noticed that something was wrong, and due to past experience, was able to fairly accurately guess what it was, which was good because Yuuri was not very forthcoming when asked about it.

 

**o o o**

 

Viktor wracked his brains searching for a way to bring Yuuri out of his slump before the Japanese Nationals. Time was running out and at this rate Yuuri was probably going to do even worse than last year, despite having proved himself capable of blowing away the competition.

 

He needed a way to remind Yuuri that Viktor loved him no matter what and that no force on earth (and certainly no outcome of any competition) would be able to make Viktor leave him.

 

He watched Yuuri miss yet another jump and thought to himself _I love him so much, I wonder how many times I will have to tell him before he realizes that I could never leave him?_

And then it hit him.

 

**o o o**

 

It was the Saturday before they had to leave for Japan and Yuuri had resigned himself to his fate.

 

After disentangling himself from his sleeping fiancé he went into the kitchen and numbly started making breakfast. He was just serving up some eggs and toast when a pair of strong arms encircled his waist from behind and soft lips brushed his cheek.

 

"That smells Delicious Yuuri," Viktor purred against his cheek before placing a kiss on it. "I love you so much and I am going to tell you that one hundred times before the weekend is over." Viktor smiled and took his plate from Yuuri before adding, "that was number one by the way, and this is number two," He placed a kiss on Yuuri's lips , who blushed as Viktor pulled back and said, "I love you."

 

Viktor was pleased to see a small shy smile on Yuuri's face as his adorable fiancé turned away to collect his own breakfast.

 

**o o o**

 

"I love you," Viktor said while they were brushing their teeth ten minutes later.

 

"I love you," as they walked out the door.

 

Five more "I love you"s came as they walked to the rink.

 

Yuuri blushed and smiled shyly every time, thinking that it was cute, but that Viktor would give it up soon, just like he would give up Yuuri after he failed at the nationals next week.

 

"I love you," as Viktor held the door of the rink open for Yuuri.

 

"I love you," as they headed into the locker rooms, Yurio giving them a disgusted look from where he was lacing up his skates.

 

"I love you," when Yuuri pulled his skates out of his bag, and another as he laces them up, and another as he stands up, ready to head out to the ice.

 

"I love you," as they walk out of the locker room, Mila giving them a fond smile as she passes.

 

"I love you," punctuated with a kiss before Yuuri skates away to start warming up. Yurio makes retching noises a few feet away.

 

"I love you," Viktor calls across the rink as Yuuri takes his starting pose for his short program. Half of their rink mates smile at them, Yurio looks like he wants to die, Yakov rolls his eyes but otherwise ignores them.

 

It's when the sixteenth "I love you" is shouted across the rink after Yuuri falls on his ass attempting a quad toe loop that he is finally fed up, and realizing that Viktor is actually going to keep going to 100.

 

"I get it Viktor, you can stop now!" Yuri yells back angrily.

 

"No, I can't," Viktor replies, "I still have eighty-four more to go." Yurio starts banging his head against the wall muttering "kill me now" under his breath and gets yelled at by Yakov for stopping his practice.

 

Yuuri just groans in response and mutters curses in Japanese before returning to practicing.

 

He is so preoccupied with his annoyance at Viktor that he forgets his anxiety and finishes his program with no mistakes, and no more "I love you"s from Viktor. That is until he strikes his final pose. "I love you, Yuuri! That was so much better! Now do it again."

 

**o o o**

 

Viktor makes it to thirty-five by the time they get home. It seems that his original plan of reassuring Yuuri is not working too well, but Yuuri was so annoyed with Viktor's ridiculousness that he was distracted from his anxieties enough to skate much better. In fact, the more annoyed he got the better he skated. It was not what Viktor was going for , but if it worked he'd accept it.

 

Viktor lightened up with the "I love you"s that evening, he only needed to get to fifty by tonight after all.

 

Yuuri, who had stopped counting after five, took this to mean that Viktor was getting bored and started to relax. His anxiety and depression didn't return that night.

 

**o o o**

 

"I love you" was the first thing Yuuri heard when he woke up Sunday morning. This was not uncommon and Yuuri was still half asleep so he mumbled and "I love you too, Viktor." before he was forced out of bed by his fiancé/coach.

 

It wasn't until a bowl of cereal was placed in front of him with and "I love you" and a kiss on his head that Yuuri remembered what Viktor was up to.

 

"Viktor," he groaned, "you're not still at this whole one hundred 'I love you's thing are you?"

 

"Of course I am," came the annoyingly cheerful reply, "I'm only halfway through after all."

 

Yuuri just groaned in response and began eating his breakfast.

 

**o o o**

 

By  "I love you" number 73 even Mila and Georgi were getting a little annoyed, and they were the biggest Viktuuri supporters at the rink (besides Yurio who would rather die than admit it). The only ones in the building who weren't annoyed were Viktor, who was having far too much fun and getting far too good results to be annoyed (not to mention that he was the one annoying everyone), and, surprisingly, Yakov, who had long ago implemented a strict ignore-the-love-birds policy for himself and was determinedly not paying attention to the constant "I love you"s being shouted across his rink. Plus after so many years of knowing Viktor he could see what his student was up to and thoroughly supported it, despite the distraction it caused to his own students who should be paying attention to their own skating anyway.

 

When "I love you" number 84 was followed by "I think we're done for today, let's go home," everyone at the rink (except Yakov) cheered and a very enthusiastic "thank God!" could be heard from Yurio as Viktor led a bright red Yuuri back to the locker rooms.

 

**o o o**

 

87, 88, 89. Viktor was regretting that it would be over soon, he, at least, was still enjoying this. Yuuri couldn't wait for it to be  Monday.

 

93, 94, 95. Yuuri had taken to ignoring Viktor completely.

 

"I love you" number 100 finally came as they were settled in bed about to fall asleep, and just as a traitorous Makkachin made his way between them.

 

"I love you too, Makkachin," Yuuri said, quite clearly despite his exhausted state, and snuggled into the poodle, ignoring the pouting Viktor on the other side.

 

Despite this obvious betrayal Viktor was pleased. Confident Yuuri was back!


End file.
